


Three Commas Deep

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:42:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard is living with Russ when they end up taking it to the next level. Basically smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Commas Deep

Richard was locked in his bedroom working as usual. After he’d gotten kicked out of Erlich’s, he’d been lucky enough to stumble upon a billionaire who was willing to let him live in one room in the east wing of his mansion on the condition that he create tech for him. Russ was one of the weirdest people he’d ever met, but at least the place was nice and Richard had more space to himself than he ever had at Erlich’s.

  
This week Russ’s son was staying with his mom. On the one hand, Richard was always relieved when there wasn’t a kid hanging around who he had to worry about, but Russ could also get pretty sad and lonely when he was by himself for too long.

  
So, Richard wasn’t very surprised when Russ came in and took his headphones off. “What’s up, genius? Is your brain jizzing out some good shit?” He rubbed Richard’s head.

  
“Uh-huh,” Richard murmured.

  
“That’s my boy,” he said, patting his head. “Come on. Time for a break.”

  
Richard sighed, knowing if he fought it, Russ would win eventually. He followed Russ to the kitchen for margaritas.

  
“Richard...do you ever think about love?” he asked.

  
Richard shrugged a little.

  
“I’m really asking. Are you...what’s the deal? I’ve never seen you bring anyone back here. Girl or guy. And this mansion is a fucking pussy magnet.”

  
“Well, it’s yours, I don’t know if a...pussy...would be that impressed that I live in one of the guest rooms...”

  
“It might. Pussies are impressed by a lot of stuff. I didn’t always have a billion dollars but I did always get laid,” Russ told him.

  
Richard just nodded and made a noncommittal noise like he always did with Russ.

  
“I’d think you’re gay but you don’t bring any guys home either. Are you worried I’ll judge you? Because I’m very tolerant,” Russ told him.

  
“That is good to know but I’m just busy,” Richard said.

  
“Doing what?” Russ asked earnestly.

  
Richard stared at him. “I-- working for you,” he reminded him.

  
“Okay, but that’s not a 24/7 job. You gotta devote some time to being rad, am I right? I am right, Richard.” He held his margarita glass up and Richard reluctantly clinked glasses with him.

  
“I am actually...more than tolerant. Just FYI,” Russ said.

  
“More than tolerant?” Richard repeated. “What does that mean?”

  
“I’m experimental. Flexible. Whatever,” he said.

  
“Oh. That’s cool,” Richard said as he drank his margarita.

  
“Yeah? You think that’s cool?” Russ asked.

  
“Sure...” Richard said.

  
“You’re hot in that, y’know...that way,” Russ said.

  
Richard closed his eyes and rocked his head back and forth as he murmured, “What, uh...”

  
“Yeah, exactly, that kind of thing,” Russ said. “It kind of does it for me in a weird way.”

  
“...thank you,” Richard murmured.

  
“So, do you want to do it?” Russ asked.

  
Richard stared at him.

  
“Yes? No? What’s going on?”

  
“When you say do it, you mean, like...it?”

  
“Was I too subtle? I said I think you’re hot,” Russ said.

  
“Um...” Richard was pretty lonely and it had been a long time, but he wasn’t sure he would really enjoy touching Russ of all people. “Could we try just kissing a little first?”

  
“Aaaw. Sure, baby,” Russ said. He leaned over and started kissing Richard. To Richard’s surprise, it felt good. He’d sort of forgotten how good being with someone felt. A rush of desire came over him. He moved into Russ’s lap.

  
Russ grinned and put his hands on Richard’s ass as he said, “That’s what I’m talking about.” He started kissing Richard again.

  
After a while, he pulled away and smiled at Richard. “Do you feel how horned up, I am, baby? All for you.”

  
“Yeah, I feel,” Richard said, embarrassed but also more excited than he wanted to admit about getting action.

  
Russ pulled Richard into his arms and stood up. Richard giggled a little at being carried. Russ brought him up to his room and tossed him on the bed.

  
Richard excitedly started undressing. Russ crawled over to him. When Richard was naked, Russ said, “You’re tiny.”

  
“Um, sorry,” Richard said.

  
“It’s a good thing,” Russ told him, flipping him over and slapping his ass.

  
“Oh. Cool,” Richard said, smiling a little. He looked over his shoulder and saw the way Russ was looking at him. He wasn’t really used to someone being that into him.

  
Russ started rimming him hard. Richard moaned, surprised at how good it felt. “Holy shit. Oh my God. Thank you.” He arched his back and moaned.

  
Russ pulled away and asked, “Ready to get fucked?”

  
“Yeah,” Richard said, letting out a breath. “I mean-- um, yeah, but...I’ve never done that before. Okay? I mean, you’ll be, like...slow, right?”

  
“Sure, baby,” Russ told him, grabbing a condom. “Ready?”

  
“Yeah,” Richard said as Russ pulled his hips up. He groaned as Russ slowly pushed into him. “Fuck,” he said before letting out a slow breath.

  
“That feel good?” Russ asked.

  
“Uh-huh,” Richard told him.

  
“Yeah. I figured it would. That’s a billionaire dick in you,” he said as he pushed all the way into him.

  
“Okay, that’s...okay--” He moaned loudly at one of Russ’s thrusts. “Shit. I think I’m gonna come,” he said. He moaned loudly.

  
“Good boy. That was a big one. That was lots of jizz,” Russ said. He pushed into Richard one more time before he came.

  
“That was great, babe,” Russ said, pulling out.

  
“Yeah,” Richard said. Now that his horniness had been satisfied, he felt pretty ashamed and was ready to slink back to his bedroom.

  
“Hey hey,” Russ said when Richard sat up. “You think I wouldn’t snuggle you afterwards like a gentleman?” He pulled Richard back down against him.

  
Richard rested his head on Russ’s chest. Cuddling did feel good when he didn’t think too much about the fact that it was Russ. He closed his eyes and felt Russ petting his hair.


End file.
